warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlefleet Bakka
]] Battlefleet Bakka is a colossal fleet of Imperial Navy vessels charged with the the protection of the strategic Bakka Sub-sector within the Segmentum Tempestus. Bakka is the Sector Naval base closest to the Ultramarines Chapter's homeworld of Macragge and as such, Battlefleet Bakka played a major role in defeating the Tyranids' Hive Fleet Behemoth during the First Tyrannic War at the climactic Battle of Macragge in 745.M41. History Segmentum Tempestus ]] Segmentum Tempestus is one of the five Segmentum Majoris, the great Imperial administrative divisions of the galaxy. It lies to the galactic south of the central Segmentum Solar, between Segmentum Pacificus to the galactic west and the Segmentum Ultima to the galactic east. Here, matter is scarce and the Segmentum is mostly a dark and empty void dimly lit by scattered stars. Segmentum Tempestus is organised into 200 light-year cubes called Sectors. The Imperial Navy's Segmentum headquarters is located in a 15 light-year cuboid known as Sub-sector Bakka, which is located on the main galactic star arm that passes through the east of the Segmentum. Segmentum Tempestus is mercifully free from proximity to a festering mass incursion from the Warp, such as the Eye of Terror or the Maelstrom. As such, a Chaos incursion is usually a problem of raiders rather than the mass attack of a large Chaos Fleet of deranged Heretics. However, Tempestus is notorious for infestations of Genestealers, as well as assaults from Ork and Eldar raiders. There has, therefore, been a tendency for Tempestus battlefleets to concentrate on small flotilla anti-piracy tactics rather than Grand Fleet strategy. In the 36th Millennium, a group of Tempestus tacticians, sometimes called the Gareox Prerogative because they were based at the Gareox Sector Base, came to prominence. This "Young School" proposed a complete change to fleets based on Attack Craft carriers as such tactics had proved highly effective against pirate squadrons. The arrogant Prerogative eventually gained enough political influctence to control Imperial warship design and were able to order the construction of Attack Carrier warships such as the ill-fated ''Despoiler''-class Battleships. This action brought them into conflict with the "Big-Gun Lobby" at Bakka. Political rivalry eventually led to outright civil war, the so-called Gareox incident (Inquisita Classificationae Purgata Secrata, level sextus). A series of fleet actions demonstrated the superiority of Lance-armed warships over Attack Craft Carriers and the Prerogative was purged and Gareox cleansed. In their bitterness, many of their supporters in the fleet turned to blasphemy and fled into the Warp. Only three Despoilers were built out of the fifteen orginally ordered and all ultimately became Traitors. This incident left a suspicion of Attack Carriers in Tempestus battlefleets and even today there is a tendency for such fleets to favour big-gun ships. This is particularly true of Battlefleet Bakka where the Big-Gun Lobby had reigned supreme. Forge World Bakka A young world, Bakka was colonised during the Dark Age of Technology by the restless agents of Mankind who claimed it for their own, greedy for its abundant and available mineral wealth. The surface of the planet consists of black island rafts of basalt and granite that float on a glowing viscous sea of cooling lava. Every so often, turbulent flow or a meteorite strike causes fresh magma to burst through the thin skin on the surface of the orange seas and throw incandescent fountains of yellow fire into the sky. The atmosphere is hot, arid and very poisonous; oxides of nitrous, sulphur and sodium mix with ammonia in spirals of yellow, brown and red fog. Giant, tracked machines extract minerals when convective flow forces important ores near the surface of the seas. The loss rate among the lava workers is substantial and commonly penitents and Heretics are assigned to the hazardous duty. The punishment for a penitent and a Heretic is the same, for though the God-Emperor rejoices at the righteous remorse of a penitent the sin must still be cleansed by punishment. Permanent installations are built on the black rafts. In the reinforced adamantium walls of the fortress-like plants, ore is processed into usable materials. Heavy laser batteries are mounted on the strengthened roofs of the squat, dark structures to blast away meteors, and the Emperor's foes should they make an appearance in orbit. Most of the manufacturing facilities hang above the planet in geostationary orbit and there are also found the vast, sprawling dockyards of the Segmentum Tempestus Sector Naval Base. First Tyrannic War One of the most famous battles involving Battlefleet Bakka took place during the First Tyrannic War in 745.M41. When the Imperium of Man first encountered the dire threat of the insidious xenos known as the Tyranids and Hive Fleet Behemoth, the Imperial Navy's Segmentum Tempestus High Command ordered the entirety of the Bakka Battlefleet to help in the valiant defence of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter, who were being forced back, step-by-step, by the tide of alien horrors. Then, just when all appeared to be lost, the first squadrons of warships from Battlefleet Bakka began to arrive, to take part in the climactic Battle of Macragge. Its forces deployed on the planet's surface, the Hive Mind had chosen to withdraw its bio-ships from Macragge in order to lure the defending ships of the Ultramarines flotilla away and thus prevent them from coming to the polar fortresses' aid. Chapter Master Marneus Calgar took the Tyranids' bait, and pursued the Tyranid fleet toward the ringed world of Circe at the edge of the Macragge System. The timely arrival of the Imperial Navy's entire Battlefleet Tempestus from Bakka finally sealed the Tyranids' fate by catching them in a vice between the two fleets. Calgar watched in rapt attention as reality rippled before parting like a curtain to reveal the familiar shapes of Imperial warships. Over 200 Imperial Aquilas emblazoned the hologlobe representing Heavy Cruisers, Missile Destroyers, and Battleships, while a singular gold eagle represented the huge ''Emperor''-class Battleship Dominus Astra. The sense of relief was a palpable force aboard the ships of the Realm of Ultramar. The Hive Fleet started to decelerate and turn back in-system, seeking to destroy the lesser Ultramar force behind them. The Ultramar fleet slowed and prepared to fight again as Calgar swiftly communicated with Lord Admiral Zaccarius Rath, commander of the Tempestus fleet, and exchanged plans. The Ultramar fleet clumped into a tight wedge to keep the Tyranids at bay with their massed batteries while the Tempestus vessels spread into a broad avellan cross. As the Tyranids engaged Calgar's ships, the arms of the cross formed by Lord Admiral Rath's fleet closed in around them like the jaws of a trap. The battle was short and brutal as the Tyranids were caught in the cross-fire of the two fleets. Though they were outnumbered by over three to one the Imperial warships blasted their way through the Hive Fleet and scattered the bio-ships into small groups. The Tyranids' piecemeal counter-attacks were beaten off by the awesome firepower of the heavily armored and shielded Imperial starships. Their Lances of fusion fire transfixed the organic hulls of the bio-ships and clouds of Imperial Navy fighters darted in to tear apart the crippled vessels. Within an hour the remnants of the Hive Fleet were dead and drifting, charred hulks spinning slowly through the void. The battle had taken its toll of the combined fleet. Calgar had lost half his remaining ships, and several Imperial ships had to be destroyed by the weapons of their compatriots because they had been boarded and overrun by the Tyranids. The tales of horror from these vessels mirrored those from the polar fortresses on Macragge all too closely. It was evident that the Tyranids were horrifying, almost unstoppable opponents at close quarters. With the fate of the beleaguered polar garrisons pressing on his mind, Calgar swiftly gathered up his fleet and turned back in-system, while Lord Admiral Rath's ships swung into triumphant procession behind him. Though it would be many hours before the fleet could arrive at Macragge, Calgar was determined to return in time to save his men. Battle of Circe Behind the two fleets the very fabric of space rippled before it was suddenly torn aside as another fleet emerged from Warpspace. The hologlobes were filled with ranks of red sparks as the second Tyranid Hive Fleet bore down on the warships of the combined Imperial fleet. This Hive Fleet was fresh and undamaged: hundreds of large bio-ships made up its vanguard with their smaller companions staying to the sides and rear. Calgar desperately sought an edge to exploit against this new foe. The other Hive Fleet had only been defeated because it was surprised and weakened; this new fleet was too strong to fight. The defences of Macragge were hours away, damaged by the ongoing Tyranid assault but still operational. The only other defensive point in the Macragge System was the ringed gas-giant Circe, which they could reach within the hour. Calgar headed back to Macragge. Lord Admiral Rath declared that too many of his warships would be caught before they reached that planet and turned away toward Circe. As the ponderous voidships of Battlefleet Tempestus swung their prows towards roiling Circe and its treacherous rings of rocks and dust, the Hive Fleet smoothly divided itself. The greater part of the alien bio-ships pursued the Imperial vessels towards the gas giant and its shining rings. The remainder dogged the Ultramar fleet with such numbers that to turn back would be suicidal. Amidst the rings of Circe the Imperial fleet turned at bay, their engines holding them at a dead halt above bands of planetary storm that reached about the giant's circumference. The Tyranid bio-ships swept forward in a wave which filled the monitors and gun sights with targets. Laser salvos and plasma beams struck down the bio-ships by tens and then hundreds but the Hive Fleet ground forward regardless of loss. Vessels of both sides fell towards Circe's hungry pull as they were hit, tumbling down to be smashed apart in the stony rings or to send flares of incandescent gas jetting into space as they burned amidst clouds below. Dominus Astra valiantly fights to the death against the Tyranids]] One by one the Imperial vessels were grappled and overrun or torn apart by the hail of shots from a dozen foes. The rings flared with the bright flashes of Imperial ships dying in fiery wreaths of plasma. The skies above Circe were filled with the detritus of war, charred fragments of warships and bio-ships merging together to form new rings of steel, blood and bone. At the height of the battle only a fraction of the Imperial warships remained operational, amongst them the scarred bulk of the Battleship Dominus Astra. Giving his remaining ships a final order to scatter, Lord Admiral Rath swung the mighty capital ship about and thrust forward into the heart of the Hive Fleet. Roaring forward on its many tails of white fire, the Dominus Astra ripped through the bio-ships with its jagged ram, weapons blasting from every gun port and turret, the enemy so close that the shot and detonation of its Fusion Cannon were simultaneous. For a brief instant the Dominus Astra kept the horde back with the blaze of its weapons before the Tyranids swept in like a tide of bone and flesh to cover it with their numbers. A black globe crackled and flared into existence over the spot. Realspace rippled visibly and then shuddered back before the groaning warp drives of the Dominus Astra as it hurled itself into the Warp. Reality contorted under the strain: mass and Warp energy collided in a cataclysmic implosion of black light and impossible sound. All of the closest Tyranid bio-ships were dragged into the Astra's displacement and were lost with it. Those further away were smashed in the swirling storm of dust, rocks and other detritus swept into the ship's wake. Great flares of incandescent gas gouted up from Circe to incinerate the handful of surviving ships that remained in a holocaust of flame. The Dominus Astra disappeared into the Warp, never to be seen again. Only a dozen other ships of the proud Battlefeet Tempestus survived the Battle of Circe. These limped away towards Macragge, though the battle for the Ultramarines' homeworld would be long over by the time they arrived. The last stand of Battlefleet Ternpestus was visible on magnascope, the light from Circe's orbit taking seconds to catch up with the Ultramar fleet. Calgar could only helplessly watch the Imperial vessels wreathed in the flame of their weapon fire, the silent explosion of Tyranid bio-ships as they were struck, the glittering aurora of lights as laser salvos vaporised rings of dust. As the Dominus Astra dragged the heart of the Hive Fleet to oblivion, the bio-ships pursuing Calgar started to split up, the smaller vessels rushing after the Ultramar ships while their larger companions turned back and left the Macragge System. In space, the survivors of the Ultramar fleet easily destroyed the last wave of bio-ships. The Tyranids drove straight forward against the fleet and Macragge's defences, but each successive foe was destroyed before it came anywhere near the planet. Hive Fleet Behemoth had been defeated, but the cost was incalculable. Special Weapons of Battlefleet Bakka *'Fleet Defence Turret' - Battlefleet Bakka warships need to be well equipped with turrets because of the relative lack of fighter defences. A particular Bakka innovation is the Fleet Defence Turret. This is a special long-rang turret fitted to special "flak" ships that can be used to protect other vessels in a near convoy from incoming enemy Attack Craft. *'Psychic Cannon' - The ancient cruiser ''Daemon Slayer'' is equipped with a unique prow weapon described as a Psychic Cannon, which is rumoured to have been forged by the master magicians of the Dark Age of Technology. A hit from this weapon can banish any Daemon back to the Warp. Hive Ships fair no better, as a hit from this fell weapon can knock out the synaptic control of the bio-ship, disrupting its ability to receive psychic commands from the Hive Mind. Notable Vessels of Battlefleet Bakka *''Dominus Astra'' (''Emperor''-class Battleship) - Emperor-class Battleships are amongst the oldest vessels to serve in Imperial battlefleets and are commonly used as flagships. Only one member of this class, the venerable Dominus Astra, saw action against Hive Fleet Behemoth while serving as Lord Admiral Zaccarius Rath's flagship. The Dominus Astra was lost in combat at the Battle of Circe in the Macragge System when an Imperial fleet of 200 vessels, including elements of Battlefleet Bakka, was overwhelmed by Tyranids. In order to cover the disengagement of the surviving twelve Imperial capital ships, Lord Rath ordered the Battleship into the heart of the enemy fleet, ripping through their formations with all guns blazing. As the alien hordes closed around the doomed ship, the Dominus Astra engaged its Warp-Drives, tearing apart realspace, dragging large numbers of the unholy foe into the Immaterium and dashing many others onto the rings around the gas giant. The Dominus Astra was never officially seen again, although rumors abound of a mysterious ghost ship that appears from the Warp in time of greatest peril to hurl itself on humanity's most dangerous enemies. *''Argus'' (''Victory''-class Battleship) - One of four Victory-class Battleships that serves in Battlefleet Bakka, the Argus particularly distinguished itself, leading the fleet that cleansed the Stabulo Systems of the deviants that polluted various sectors along the border region between Segmentum Tempestus and Segmentum Ultima. The Argus served with its sister-ships against Hive Fleet Behemoth, and three returned from the pivotal Battle of Circe. *''Conqueror'' (''Victory''-class Battleship) - One of four Victory-class Battleships that serves in Battlefleet Bakka, the Conqueror served with its sister-ships against Hive Fleet Behemoth, and three returned from the pivotal Battle of Circe. *''Hammer of Scaro'' (''Victory''-class Battleship) - One of four Victory-class Battleships that serve in Battlefleet Bakka, the Hammer of Scaro was rebuilt with prow torpedoes instead of repairing its Nova Cannon after receiving severe damage ramming the Ork Hulk Gungedrinka at the Battle of Lexus. Served with its sister-ships against Hive Fleet Behemoth, and three returned from the pivotal Battle of Circe. *''Victory'' (''Victory''-class Battleship) - One of four Victory-class battleships that serve in Battlefleet Bakka, the Victory is by far the oldest. Served with its sister-ships against Hive Fleet Behemoth, and three returned from the pivotal Battle of Circe. *''Vae Victis'' (''Vanquisher''-class Battleship) - The Vae Victis has an extensive and storied history long pre-dating its joining Battlefleet Bakka. What records survive indicate it was constructed in the orbital shipyards of Hydraphur in the late 32nd Millennium, built at the request of High Lord Javor. Following its construction, the Battleship saw action during the Pacification of Magdellan and the Saint-Saen Crusade. Whilst on this extended Crusade the vessel was recorded "lost in Warp" with all hands. Believed thrown wildly off course by Warp Storms, the Vae Victis returned some 200 standard years later. Records do not detail the intervening years. The next verifiable records of this vessel come from its service in the Ultima Segmentum, where it served for a time as part of the Dominion Fleet of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter. Over the next millennium the warship underwent an extensive refit to repair widespread damage to its Lance batteries and propulsion system, but the circumstances surrounding when this damage was sustained are unknown. Aged and suffering continued problems with its engines, the Vae Victis was mothballed as part of the fleet reserve in the 38th Millennium and left in a stationary orbit around Drawkesd in Segmentum Tempestus along with three other vessels of this class. Weapon and shield systems where stripped for reuse. For long centuries the Battleship was left to decay in this forgotten backwater. Following the Battle of Circe, increased pressure on Imperial Navy Segmentum resources led to the Vae Victis being recommissioned into active service. *''Virtue of Helena'' (''Vanquisher''-class Battleship) - One of four known surviving examples of the Vanquisher-class Battleship in Battlefleet Bakka, the Virtue of Helena is currently undergoing re-armament and crew training before resuming active service to make up for the horrific losses from the Battle of Circe. *''Jovian'' (''Jovian''-class Battlecruiser) - The Jovian is viewed with misgivings by many authorities in Battlefleet Bakka, as history and tradition are hard to set aside in the Imperial Navy in general and by the fleetlords of Bakka in particular. With the history of the Garerox Prerogative required reading in the fleet academies, the very idea that the Imperial Navy should need a dedicated Attack Craft carrier is viewed as anathema. However, the horrors of the First Tyrannic War cast a negative light on Battlefleet Bakka's inherent distrust of Attack Craft, and while their tactics of relying on massed battery and Lance fire proved effective, it was only prudent that more Attack Craft should be made available to support the battlefleet. Though an Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World can see a new Cruiser put into space several times a year, the encroaching Tyranid fleet meant Bakka had no time for such an endeavor. Salvation came in the form of the Jovian, a venerable ''Mars''-class Battlecruiser laid up after having its prow and forward battery decks smashed apart during the Stabulo Campaign. Languishing for centuries as resources were applied to more pressing matters, the process of converting its damaged battery decks into launch bays proved to be relatively straightforward. Completed with too little time even for proper space trials but with a full complement of Bakka's ablest Attack Craft crews, the Jovian acquitted itself well and was one of the twelve capital ships able to fight its way back to Bakka after the crucial Battle of Circe. Despite its success, the fleetlords of Bakka hold fast to their big-gun philosophy, and it is unlikely another ship of this class will be requisitioned by Segmentum Naval authority. *''Ascension'' (''Dominion''-class Battlecruiser) - The Ascension is a Dominion-class Battlecruiser that served with Battlefleet Bakka, unfortunately it disappeared together with the rest of Commodore Fyne's battlegroup during a protracted war in the Nemesis Sector. *''Light of Faith'' (''Dominion''-class Battlecruiser) - The Dominion-class Battlecruiser was envisioned as a more modern replacement to the ''Mars''-class Battlecruiser, designed to serve as a capable fleet support vessel optimized for the role envisioned for Attack Craft carriers by the fleetlords of Bakka. While its launch bays and Lance batteries were well-suited to provide an adjunct to the fleet maneuvers favored by the "big-gun" lobby, the class fared poorly in smaller engagements and suffered from many of the shortcomings of the ''Gothic''-class Cruiser in the kinds of raids more typically faced by the dispersed flotillas of Battlefleet Bakka. In particular, the Light of Faith had a rather inauspicious start to its career when it and its Escorts were driven out of an uncharted system by Necron raiders during its maiden deployment. One of two Dominion-class warships present at the Battle of Circe, the Light of Faith was one of the twelve capital ships of Battlefleet Bakka that returned, redeeming in hard-won victory the honour lost from its fateful maiden deployment centuries before. *''Loyalty'' (''Dominion''-class Battlecruiser) - One of two Dominion-class warships present at the Battle of Circe, the Loyalty was one of the twelve capital ships that returned, redeeming in hard-won victory the honour lost from its fateful maiden deployment centuries before. *''Perseverance'' (''Dominion''-class Battlecruiser) - The Perseverance is a Dominion-class Battlecruiser that served with Battlefleet Bakka, but was lost with all hands during the Stabulo Campaign. *''Righteous Endeavour'' (''Dominion''-class Battlecruiser) - The Righteous Endeavour is a Dominion-class Battlecruiser that serves with Battlefleet Bakka. *''Gorgon'' (''Mercury''-class Battlecruiser) - A notable Mercury-class Battlecruiser that serves in Battlefleet Bakka, the Gorgon claimed the Eldar ''Shadow''-class Cruiser Swift Striker while protecting a vital supply convoy. *''Long Serpent'' (''Mercury''-class Battlecruiser) - A Mercury-class Battlecruiser that serves in Battlefleet Bakka. *''Medusa'' (''Mercury''-class Battlecruiser) - A Mercury-class Battlecruiser that served in Battlefleet Bakka, the Medusa met an inauspicious end when it suffered a plasma drive overload, shattering the ''Lunar''-class Cruiser Lord Chalfont and leaving a convoy of transports to the tender mercies of an Ork raiding squadron. *''Nemesis'' (''Mercury''-class Battlecruiser) - A notable Mercury-class Battlecruiser that serves in Battlefleet Bakka, the Nemesis destroyed an Ork Terror Ship and three Ravagers single-handed. *''Scylla'' (''Mercury''-class Battlecruiser) - A Mercury-class Battlecruiser that served in Battlefleet Bakka, when hit by multiple salvos from Chaos raiders in 467.M41, the Scylla suffered a powerful Warp-Drive implosion, destroying her entire squadron of assigned escorts and heavily damaging the Battleship Mailed Fist. *''Sebastian Thor'' (''Cardinal''-class Heavy Cruiser) *''Silent Fire'' (''Cardinal''-class Heavy Cruiser) *''Daemon Slayer'' (''Daemon Slayer''-class Cruiser) *''Dux Cornovi'' (''Endurance''-class Light Cruiser) - One of two known Endurance-class Light Cruisers that serves in Battlefleet Bakka. *''Imperial Ghost'' (''Endurance''-class Light Cruiser) - One of two known Endurance-class Light Cruisers that serves in Battlefleet Bakka. *''Emperor's Shield'' (''Endeavour''-class Light Cruiser) - The Emperor's Shield is an Endeavour-class Light Cruiser that serves in Battlefleet Bakka. This ship served with great valour during the First Tyrannic War. *''King Horaxe'' (''Endeavour''-class Light Cruiser) - The King Horaxe is an Endeavour-class Light Cruiser that serves in Battlefleet Bakka. This warship served with great valour during the First Tyrannic War. *''Resolute'' (''Endeavour''-class Light Cruiser) - The Resolute is the most famous convoy leader in Battlefleet Bakka. This warship has accounted for more than 17 pirate ships and 204 Attack Craft in its 400-year career. It particularly distinguished itself at Heaven's Split where, with only two under-strength squadrons of Cobras, it fought off continuous waves of Ork Attack Craft for two days until the Escort squadron Silver Wolves drove off the Greenskins. This warship served with great valour during the First Tyrannic War. *''Starlight'' (''Endeavour''-class Light Cruiser) - The Starlight is an Endeavour-class Light Cruiser that serves in Battlefleet Bakka. This warship served with great valour during the First Tyrannic War. *''Thebes'' (''Siluria''-class Light Cruiser) - One of two known Siluria-class Light Cruisers in Battlefleet Bakka, during the Phillipa Campaign the Thebes served with particular renown. *''Vanguard'' (''Siluria''-class Light Cruiser) - One of two known Siluria-class Light Cruisers in Battlefleet Bakka, during the Phillipa Campaign the Vanguard served with particular renown. *''Truth Eternal'' (''Falchion''-class Frigate) - The Truth Eternal was initially commissioned as part of the Prion Subfleet of Battlefleet Bakka, before it was requisitioned by Inquisitor Goldoran Talicto for a secretive mission beyond the Veil Stars. Believed lost for more than a dozen standard years, the frigate returned as part of Battlegroup Caradryan at the great mustering above the Shrine World of Ero. There, with its master denounced as a Heretic by Inquisitor Covenant, the Truth Eternal was involved in the destruction of the famed Reliquary Tower harbouring the sacred bones of Saint Aspira of the Order of the Bloody Rose, leading to the death of several prominent members of the Inquisitorial Conclave that was being held there. Fleeing the system, the Truth Eternal vanished again, only to reappear in the Serpent System and destroy the hidden archive of Talicto while Inquisitor Covenant and Lord Inquisitor Vult were investigating it. Following the discovery that the Renegade Talicto had in fact died years before, Inquisitor Covenant has vowed to track down the Truth Eternal and the secretive masters it now serves. Notable Squadrons of Battlefleet Bakka *'59th Squadron, "Rat Runners" ([[Viper-class Destroyer|''Viper-class Destroyers]])' *'76th Squadron, "Silver Spears" (''Viper''-class Destroyers)' *'125th Squadron, "Ghost Wings" (''Havoc''-class Frigates)' *'"Sons of Ogala" (''Havoc''-class Frigates)' Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Magazine 2, "Battlefleet Bakka," & "D'aynes Fighting Ships of Segmentum Tempestus - Battlefleet Bakka," pp. 30-35, 36-40 *''Battlefleet Gothic Magazine'' 7, "Rath's Last Stand", by Time Driscole, pp. 6-8 *''Battlefleet Gothic'' 10 (US), "The Defence of Macragge", pp. 6-10 *''Battlefleet Gothic'' 15 (US), "The Ultramarines", pp. 16-23 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 16 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pp. 12-15, 57 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (4th Edition), pp. 8-9 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 32-33, 40, 87 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'', pp. 69-70 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'', pp. 25-32 *''Warhammer 40,000: Planetstrike'' (5th Edition), pg. 54 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (5th Edition), pg. 129 *''The Horusian Wars: Resurrection'' (Novel) by John French es:Flota de Batalla Bakka Category:B Category:Battlefleet Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperium